


Valentine in Italy.

by Edge_sama, hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Markus tells Alana a story from his life as a young man on Valentine's Day, a tale of pleasure snatched from ever marching time when he was at a crossroads in life.





	Valentine in Italy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/gifts).



The snow had finally started to melt, and as February progressed Alana found it both easier and more difficult to peel herself away from Markus’s side each morning.

She sometimes didn’t make it into the office until eight, distracted by Markus’s mellow but insistent caresses.

So Alana was surprised when, on February 14th, he let her escape the bed without a struggle. She knew he was a sentimental creature, and had expected some ridiculous floral display or perhaps even a cooked breakfast. Admittedly the latter wasn’t unusual, but she’d put a stop to it being a daily ritual on account of the time it ate up out of her working day. In any case, she was suspicious.

She had coffee with Hugh mid-morning, hoping to prise some clues to what Markus had planned from her friend. But either he didn’t know anything, or he wasn’t going to tell, and Alana spent the rest of the day increasingly distracted from her work and more obsessed with the surprise that was more-likely-than-not awaiting her.

At 6pm Alana was packing up her things. The hallways had already long gone quiet and dark, and so she jumped out of her skin when Markus arrived and rested his hand on the small of her back.

“Jesus!” She cursed, too shocked for a moment to notice the single red rose in Markus’s hand.

He wore a dark grey suit and black shirt with a silver tie, and he carried a garment bag in his hand which he hung behind the door as he closed it.

“Good evening, Alana.” He purred, lowering his lips to hers. She returned the kiss reluctantly.

“Markus...we shouldn’t...not here.” She protested.

“Shhhh…” He replied, trailing the petals of the rose across Alana’s forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and tapping them against her full lips.

The silky sensation ignited something in her, but Alana resisted its lure. Instead she moved for the door.

Markus grabbed her gently by the shoulders, stilling her. He breathed against her neck. “At least get changed so I can take you to dinner.”

Alana shivered, slowly turning to face him. “You know I’m not into all that sentimental crap.” She pouted, but, seeing the hurt look on Markus’ face, she relented, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But if it will make you happy, I will let you take me to dinner.”

Markus cracked a smile, drawing her into his arms again, kissing her hard. He could feel the heat building in Alana as he drew his hands down her back and over the swell of her hips, her swallowed mewls vibrating against his lips.

In an instant she went from passive to hungry, tugging at his tie, pushing his expensive jacket to the floor. It was then that Markus dared to cup her breast. He peeled the deep neckline of her dress down off her shoulders and sank his teeth into lily flesh.

“Mmmmarkus.” Alana’s moan was drawn out, needy, but heated, as she reached a hand between them, stroking his erection through his trousers briefly before she sought to free it, pulling them backwards until her ass bumped against the edge of the desk.

Markus glanced at his watch. They’d have to be quick, the cleaners would be in soon. He reached under Alana’s dress, pulling down her pantyhose and underwear with little ceremony, then he turned her to face the desk, bending her over it. There would be time for romance later.

Alana squirmed, aching for Markus to touch her. She could feel the head of his cock rubbing slow, teasing circles over her clit and whimpered impatiently. “Please, Markus.”

He kissed her lower back, gently probing her with a finger until Alana wanted to weep with need.

Finally, as she sank against the unyielding wood with despair, Markus eased his cock inside of her, groaning.

Alana didn’t allow him to dwell on how good she felt even without any movement. Her hips rocked back hard against Markus, working him as well as herself towards a steady release. He gripped her breasts, pulling her hard against him.

She tried to find purchase on the desk, but nothing provided adequate grip, and Alana succeeded only in smearing lipstick on the desk blotter. Her whimpers grew as Markus pounded into her, pleasure building until she was no longer aware of anything but Markus touching her.  
Alana came suddenly, the swell of sensation making her whimper Markus’s name as he let her muscles milk his cock, his own release punctuated by a breathless moan.

Markus supported Alana as their bodies went limp, and they caught their breath. He planted kisses down the back of Alana’s neck, enjoying being close to her despite the risk of being discovered.

“We should go.” Alana said finally, groaning as she slipped out from under Markus and retrieved the garment bag.

Ten minutes later they left the office as if nothing untoward had happened. Alana humoured Markus’s expensive and romantic dinner out, mostly grateful he hadn’t had them accompanied by a string quartet. They were home by nine, and in bed soon after that, and Markus was sure to take the opportunity to worship every inch of Alana’s body in an unhurried manner not afforded in her office.

Afterwards, they lay in the darkness. Alana could feel Markus thinking. She rolled over, stroking his chest hair. “What’s on your mind?”

He glanced down at Alana, his eyes distant. “Valentine’s Day.” He replied, absently stroking her hair.

Alana sat up, frowning when she saw the pensive look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Markus smiled weakly. “It’s nothing. Just a memory from my past.”

Alana laced her fingers with his. “Tell me.”

Markus pressed his lips together, considering, then nodded, cradling Alana against his side.

“It was only a few weeks until my thirtieth birthday, and I was in limbo. I’d just graduated with first class honors as a surgeon and had turned my attention to the ultimate land of opportunity: the United States of America. I was waiting for my green card, and could think of little else. My friend and mentor Otto tried to distract me with scotch, cigar, and girls, but I was fixated.”

“I was recovering from a particularly hedonistic evening when the postman came. I left my companion and went to the front door. As I read that letter, all else was forgotten.”

“But before I could start my new life, there was one last thing I needed to do. I ejected the girl into Otto’s room in short order, made myself a strong cup of coffee, and went to the nearest travel agent.”

 

He had always wanted to see Italy, and a few weeks there would be a nice break from British stiffness before he moved to America. As soon he arrived in Florence, he wanted to see the city, but didn’t know what to visit first. He decided to go to an art exhibition that he’d seen on the news to start with.

The art exhibition that Markus attended that night was heavily focused on watercolor. The small gallery held many pictures related to that medium and each piece was different from the others. Markus enjoyed it thoroughly, it was somehow refreshing, different from the others he had seen before in England.

There was one picture in particular that caught his attention: A mix of Japanese and American styles with a brunette man next to tiger, surrounded by many varieties of roses and chrysanthemums.

The more he stared at the picture, the more he noticed not just new details, but also a young woman, about his age, with black hair and pale skin. She was staring at him nervously, obviously interested but trying to avoid catching his eye. The artist perhaps?

He smirked to himself and turned to face her, catching her off guard. “I wonder if the artist behind this piece used very cheap watercolors, it doesn’t look like a quality brand…”

His baiting worked, since the woman, who was indeed the artist, took offense and crossed her arms. “For your information I used high quality watercolors bought with a lot of time, patience and money AND a cheap watercolor shouldn’t rui-” She stopped as she caught Markus’s cocky expression, realising he had tricked her. She got a little nervous as he got closer to her.

Markus looked at her again, even more amused and completely undeterred by her standoffish behaviour. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Dr Markus von Galen. I hope you will forgive me, Ms?” He asked smoothly, offering his hand. As she took it, he noticed how soft her skin was, how up close her eyes were wide and expressive and lips full.

“D’Argento, Vittoria D’Argento.” She said, not completely warmly.

Markus gave Vittoria an odd look. He was used to women swooning over him, being as exotic as he was, but this one seemed unfazed by his good looks and charm.

“I hope we can be friends.” He said, kissing her hand. “I’m not in Italy for long, and I don’t want it to be a lonely time for me.”

Vittoria’s eyes narrowed. “Do you really think I’m just going to fall into bed with you because you want me to?” She retorted. She did find him handsome, but men had only let her down in the past, and she had no desire to be hurt again.

Her response only intrigued Markus more. “I wouldn’t mean to presume such intimacy. I simply seek a companion to share my experiences with.” He bit his tongue, not wishing to offend Vittoria further by gushing about how refreshing he found her. He tired easily of women swooning over him; but this one seemed to have spice, substance.

Vittoria, after few seconds, saw that Markus was serious and it helped her to feel comfortable with him, something that not many men made her feel at first. “I do know a nice coffee shop near the gallery, let's go there.” She suggested.

 

The next few days both Markus and Vittoria got along very well, Vittoria taking him to both the common and obscure tourist places and Markus “paying” her by taking her to restaurants or coffee shops when she didn’t have the money, where they enjoyed deep conversations about art or Vittoria’s life as an artist, and anything related to it.

During one of these walks, Markus and Vittoria were talking about a problem she had with a customer when she noticed a small sign with a Valentine Day’s sale. She tried to hide the hurt that prickled in her heart but Markus caught it, giving her a questioning look.

“Oh it’s silly,” She began, a little embarrassed, “but I have never had a valentine.” Vittoria looked down at her hands. “Every time I was dating a guy, we never lasted long enough to celebrate it. So it always made me feel like I’m not special enough to celebrate it.” She laughed bitterly. “But it’s a stupid feeling to have, because it’s a commercial holiday, designed to get people to waste money on flowers and-.”

Vittoria was still talking when Markus stopped and put himself in front of her, taking her hands and silencing her. “Can I be your Valentine?” He asked, again signalling her to let him finish. “I know you don’t want to date anyone, but I want to make you feel special and loved, and if I have to use a tacky, commercial holiday as an excuse, I will.” Markus said staring at her eyes. 

Vittoria was mute for few seconds but then she smiled, silently accepting his offer. Markus welcomed Vittoria’s grateful embrace, a little surprised when she didn’t move way when he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

 

February 14th arrived and Vittoria walked to the address that Markus had given to her. She was surprised to find the restaurant was one of the most expensive and luxurious in Florence, which made her feel glad she’d decided to wear her formal dress instead of her usual comfy jeans and button-up shirt.

As soon she mentioned Markus’s name to the waiter and he guided her to the table, she was greeted by Markus with a peck to her lips and a bouquet of blue roses. 

“I thought about buying red ones but I think these suit you better,” Markus explained with a smug twinkle in his eye, while handing the roses to her, which she accepted with a wide smile and a low “thank you”. A smile that broke as soon the waiter brought the menu and she realized where they were.

Vittoria opened the menu, blanching as she saw the price of the food. “Markus, this is really expensive!” Vittoria exclaimed, staring in horror and thinking about how the price of the lasagne cost almost as much as her favorite watercolors.

Markus took her hand and gave it a brief squeeze. “Do not worry, Vittoria. I want to make this a special Valentines.” As soon he had reassured her, Vittoria gave him a wan smile and decided to ask for that lasagne.

The dinner was amazing and they both enjoyed the opportunity to talk more intimately, which made them more comfortable with one another than they’d ever been. So it was only natural that Vittoria snuggled next to Markus as they left the restaurant. He let her grab his hand as if they were a couple despite neither of them having any intentions to date.

“So, your house or my ho-” Markus wanted to ask, not ready for the night to be over, before Vittoria dragged him towards her house since it was closer. They raced through the streets of Florence, arriving in her doorway just before icy rain started to fall.

Before Vittoria could fumble for her keys, Markus pressed her against the door, giving her a brief but hungry kiss full of promise. She blinked at him, wide eyed for a moment before silently opening the door and letting them into her humble abode.

After she placed her roses in a vase, Vittoria made two cups of tea, leaving Markus to loiter in the living room. Markus wasn’t surprised to see Vittoria’s house had a lot of Japanese art, as well as a strong blue and grey colour scheme. Even her walls were blue, to his amusement.

When Vittoria arrived with the tea, Markus took the cups and set them aside. “Close your eyes.” He demanded darkly, fingers trailing through Vittoria’s dark hair. She hesitated, and he could see a grain of fear in her expression. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He added tenderly, pressing the back of his hand to her smooth cheek. With a gulp, Vittoria complied.

“Turn around”, Markus commanded, and Vittoria did so without question. With her eyes closed she was afraid and expected the worst, her body tensed and ready for flight. Then she felt something tiny and cold on her neck and cleavage, the sensation making her open her eyes. A silver necklace with a rose made of lapis lazuli was nuzzled between her breasts. It fit her perfectly, both in size and style.

“So you can wear it to your future exhibitions,” Markus whispered in her ear, laughing as she pounced on him with a hug. 

“But I don't have a gift for you!" Vittoria realized.

Markus looked at her for a moment and took a step closer so he was pressed against her back, his arousal digging into her bottom as he spoke in a low tone “Put on your sexiest lingerie and wait in your room."

It was a shock at first, and Vittoria couldn’t help punch his shoulder and cross her arms angrily. “So you gave me this to get laid?” she asked, her voice a whine of disappointment, Markus’s chuckle only angering her further.

She was about to unleash a tirade on him when Markus grabbed her hand and kissed it, then placed it on his cheek. “So what if I wanted to get laid, Vittoria? I still wouldn’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with, especially tonight. So if you say ‘No, I want to watch a movie and cuddle’, I would do it and enjoy it because I both love you and respect you. Your decision and consent are important to me.” Markus emphasized while cupping her face, so she could look in his eyes and see how serious he was.

Vittoria thought for a few minutes, and ultimately decided to take a chance on him, hoping Markus wasn’t going to ignore her pleasure like the men in her past relationships. “Okay. Let’s do it. But wait here until I tell you to come into my room.” She said firmly. “And DO NOT take the money out of my piggy bank. I’ve counted every penny in it!” Vittoria warned. 

Markus’s booming laugh echoed through the apartment, which made Vittoria laugh as well. When he had calmed himself, he kissed her forehead and nose. “I promise.”

Vittoria retreated to her bedroom and undressed, digging through her drawers for the sexy lingerie Markus, in her mind, desired more than he desired her. The more she searched, the more she discovered that, while her panties were sexy enough, her bras weren’t and to make matters worse, none of them matched. She sighed, closing the drawer and deciding to forego the bra. 

Vittoria pulled on a pair of lacy panties, hoping they wouldn’t stay on her body for too long anyway. She pulled on an oversized men’s shirt, but left on her thigh high stockings. Staring in the mirror, she could see how cute the necklace looked on her and couldn’t help but grin thinking about the night so far, not to mention what was to come. With a pang of pain she removed the pendant it to avoid it getting lost.

When she returned to the living room, Markus was busy reading one of Vittoria’s magazines and while he didn’t understand shit about the Korean language, the images were really interesting. A small cough broke his trance and he stared up at Vittoria, now in her panties, stockings and shirt.

If Vittoria hadn’t been so nervous, she would have heard Markus softly whistling “Oh wow!” and even blushing a little at the sight of her. She took his hands to guide him back to her room, and he followed, entranced by her.

After Markus closed the door behind them, he hugged Vittoria, before he kissed her forehead, placing his own forehead against it. “Remember this is all at whatever speed you’re comfortable with, and let me know if I do anything you find uncomfortable. Okay?” He said seriously.

Vittoria nodded, smiling a little, before she leaned up and kissed him, shy but hungry. He kissed her back with a groan.

It was a tender kiss at first, but Markus soon felt Vittoria’s tongue licking his lips, seeking permission to enter. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, while his hands wandered down her back and cupped her ass, which made her yelp with surprise. Yet Vittoria didn’t move away, every touch making her melt a little more.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from Markus and sat on the edge of her bed, staring pointedly at him. “Would you...undress yourself? It’s not really fair if you’re fully dressed while I’m almost naked.” she explained with a playful smile.

Markus chuckled and started to undress and place his clothes meticulously over her chair, making sure his jacket and trousers wouldn’t get crushed. When he was naked except for his boxers, Vittoria tapped the space beside her to invite him to sit.

They spent a moment readjusting to their physical closeness before Markus kissed Vittoria’s lips once again, slowly dragging his lips down her neck and between her breasts. He softly cupped one of them, feeling through the thin cotton that Vittoria wasn’t wearing a bra, which made Markus even harder.

He loved to hear a woman being vocal during sex, but he could only hear mewls and soft breaths from Vittoria while he kissed her skin, something new to him. Still, it was arousing just to touch her. But when his hands moved to open her shirt, she stopped him.

“Le-Let me...I’m not used to this…” she stuttered, and began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, eyes fixed wantonly to his, exposing her body to Markus. She let the shirt bunch around her elbows, revealing to him pert breasts with perfect rosy nipples, which rose and fell with her heated breath.

Markus watched Vittoria’s every move intently, longing to touch and taste her perfect body. As she reached for him, Markus started to kiss her again, cupping her breasts and placing his face between them. He groaned at how amazingly soft they felt under his hands and he peppered them with kisses before closing his lips over each nipple in turn, maintaining a tender pace so Vittoria didn’t feel uncomfortable while he was licking and sucking them.

It was working. As Vittoria grew more aroused her hands moved from the sheets to his head, caressing his hair and encouraging him to keep up his work. Markus couldn’t help but smirk after Vittoria gave him a soft moan when he gently bit her nipple, staring back and seeing her flushed with desire.

He moved downwards from her breasts to her stomach, kissing it reverently and enjoying the way her body was curving under his touch. She moaned, albeit softly, but moaned after all and he was almost certain that she was loving this and letting herself get lost in the pleasure and comfort he was giving her.

When Markus pressed a kiss through her panties over her clit, Vittoria’s moans grew louder, hips rising to meet his face. “Please… Markus… Please…” She begged, as he moved his mouth back to her breasts, his hand sneaking under the waistband of her panties to stroke her cunt and feel her wetness with his fingers.

Frustrated, she grabbed his hair and tugged it. Markus ignored her, giving her nipple a last lick before returning to her lips, catching them in a hungry kiss. 

"Is everything okay, Vittoria?" He whispered, slipping his hand from her panties and caressing her side.

"Ye...yes...it’s just..." She tried to form the words, but Markus's cocky expression was making her a little nervous, like he knew what she wanted but he wanted her to say it. "Wo-would you...go down on me?" She finally asked, covering her face so Markus couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

He removed her hands with a low chuckle, kissing her forehead, cheeks and nose before giving her a small peck on the lips. "It would be my pleasure," he assured her with a wink, starting to kiss the length of her body, moving towards her sex. He removed her panties, peeling away the lace before dropping them beside the bed.

Vittoria wished she’d done something about the hair between her legs, as if she could’ve known this day would come. Markus kissed her pubis before dipping his head to slowly lick and kiss her clit. He teased her with his hand, moving it lightly up and down over her labia. It felt like nothing she had ever imagined, even better.

She was delicious, Markus thought, and it gave him another reason to tease her more, to draw out the experience. Gradually he began to increase the pace of his mouth, but still denied Vittoria his fingers. One of her hands stroked his hair while the other gripped the sheet, her gaze watching him pleasure her through hooded eyes, soft moans and mewls emanating from her full lips.

Markus finally relented on the teasing, slipping two fingers inside Vittoria’s pussy and groaning as she arched off the bed in pleasure. Her hips rocked between his hot mouth and skillful fingers, her hand grabbing his free hand to guide it again over her breast, moaning as soon he twisted her nipple hard between his fingers. “Ma-Markus…” She groaned, grasping his hair and bucking frantically against his face, mumbling something in Italian.

“Come for me, Vittoria.”, he commanded, biting her clit while his fingers curved inside of her, thrusting hard against her sweet spot, his other hand still gripping her breast, making her arch her back and come with a loud moan, before falling back against the sheets. She watched Markus lick his fingers clean as she caught her breath, his mouth and chin dripping with her wetness, and his erection straining against his boxers.

When she had caught her breath Vittoria moved closer to Markus, kissing him and reaching into his boxers. His cock was hot against her palm, and pre-cum leaked from the tip. When she went to remove the boxers he didn’t stop her, strands of hair falling in his eyes and his breathing hard. He could sense her uncertainty and guided her hand to stroke his length just how he liked it. “Li… Like this”, he moaned, before he covered his lips with hers.

The rhythm and the softness of her skin were nice, and while he’d bedded that girl weeks ago in England, to his surprise this felt more comfortable and sweet. Markus felt himself getting close to orgasm and had to grasp Vittoria by the wrist and pull her hand away with a hiss.

Vittoria looked panicked. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked breathlessly, surprised by Markus’s action.

“This is for your pleasure first, Vittoria, not mine…Do you want to continue?” Markus asked while placing a hand on her cheek.

Vittoria smiled and gave him a quick peck before getting off the bed and going to a small box beside her nightstand, where he could see some toys. Markus was surprised when she gave him a condom, and couldn’t help but give her a teasing look while handling it, rolling it over his cock.

Vittoria noticed the look and started to stutter, to Markus’s surprise. “I…I use them for my toys so they don’t get dirty and-” she wanted to continue, but Markus cupped her face and kissed her urgently, leading her back to her bed.

“I’m not judging you.” He reassured her before he kissed her lips again, his hand resting lightly over her sex again before he grabbed his cock, rubbing the head over her clit and lips, teasing her. Markus moved into a comfortable position, looking to Vittoria for consent. As soon she nodded, he thrust inside her, kissing her neck, both moaning at the sensation of coming together finally.

While Markus was eager to bring Vittoria pleasure, he didn’t move too fast, allowing her a chance to adjust to his size. He was a little worried that she was in pain, but by the way she rolled her hips against him and and dug her nails into his back he could tell she was enjoying it, and he relaxed, speeding up a bit.

Her mewls and soft moans were spurring Markus towards release, and he had to stop for a second to compose himself. He took the opportunity to adjust their position slightly, raising Vittoria’s hips a little so he could thrust into her more deeply. 

Markus looked down at Vittoria, obviously lost in pleasure as she gripped his strong arms for dear life. He could see she was blushing, her breasts bouncing, and feel her legs wrapped around his hips, enjoying it as much he was. The sight made him relinquish yet more of his famous control, moving even faster than before. He didn’t notice Vittoria watching his intense concentration warring with the deep pleasure she made him feel, focused instead on her hands as they wandered down to caress his muscular chest and round buttocks.

“Wa-wait, Markus” Vittoria said, her body screaming to let him continue and bring her to completion, while her mind craved something else.

Markus was worried and stopped abruptly, the shock of cold air on his cock making his hips buck as he moved away from her.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Vittoria had pulled him back to the bed with a quick movement, backing him against the mattress and placing herself over him, legs on either side of his hips. She looked down at him wantonly while caressing his cock. “I…Have always wanted to try…this…” Vittoria whispered while she lowered herself slowly onto him, bracing herself against his shoulders as she sat up.

Markus ran his hands over her back and legs, helping her to wrap them around his waist. ''I really love when a woman takes the initiative.'' Markus whispered in her ear before swallowing her lips in a sensual kiss, his arms pressing her to his chest as their hips rolled slowly together.

Vittoria groaned as she began to rock her hips faster, dark hair tossing as she rode Markus hard, his mouth nipping at her breasts. When she was close to orgasm, Vittoria moved one hand between them to caress both her clit and his shaft, the other grabbing Markus’s hair.

“Ma-Markus… I… Io voglio...” she cried while moving her hand faster, feeling his hands cupping her ass and pulling her down hard on his cock.

“Tu es, meine Liebe. Tu es...” Markus pleaded before he bit her nipple, the burst of sweet pain making her come hard on his cock, which triggered wild thrusts from Markus as he finally found release with a long groan.

They lay together, panting, as one for a while until they’d caught their breath. As she emerged from the haze of lust, Vittoria sobbed a little. Markus frowned, wondering if he had hurt her, but she kissed his forehead, reassuring him. 

“It’s been awhile since someone made me feel special and loved like you did, Markus…Thank you for that.” She said with a soft kiss, reluctantly climbing off him so he could discard the condom. When he returned, they settled into each other’s arms and Markus gave her a last kiss. “I’m glad I could help.”

After the rain it started to snow, something very uncommon in February. The view from her window was fantastic, way better than a hotel room. Markus looked sadly out into the flurry of white. The scenario almost reminded him of his youth in East Germany, although the buildings in Florence were far prettier. He shook his head and with a sigh turned his attention to the woman cuddling him with her hand over his heart. They didn’t have long together. In a few days he would board a plane to America to begin his new life. He would probably never see Vittoria again. But at least they had tonight. He squeezed her closer.

 

It was 9am when Vittoria’s alarm rang, waking her up. While she was used to waking up alone, it felt strange for Vittoria to wake up without Markus after what they shared the night before, especially when she saw the chair in her room empty as well, without Markus’s clothes. It made her feel used and almost heartbroken thinking Markus wasn‘t different after all. She was about to call him and curse him for leaving her alone like a dirty flirt when a smell caught her attention: fried eggs and toasted bread?

The smell grew when Markus entered her room. Coffee and toast, to her surprise, made with fresh bread, eggs and cheese, probably bought from the bakery near her house. She wanted to kick herself for doubting him.

“Why the look, Vittoria? Hasn’t anyone ever brought you breakfast in bed before?”, Markus asked, passing her the tray and sitting on her bed.

“Only my mother when she takes care of me when I’m sick… But if you do this a lot, I want to marry you.” Vittoria murmured after eating a piece of bread, which made both of them laugh.

They enjoyed the breakfast while watching a movie and as soon Markus had taken the dishes to the kitchen, he returned to be greeted with a kiss from Vittoria, guiding him to her bed for some morning sex.

Markus’s last days in Florence were calm enough, allowing him to enjoy the city. While he and Vittoria didn’t feel the need to act as a couple again, on his last night he took her to his hotel room for some ‘farewell’ sex. That night they both worshipped each other’s bodies with an intensity that hadn’t been there on Valentine’s day. They made love for what seemed like hours, their bodies moving as one, as if they wanted to remember each kiss, touch and sound from the other. After they were spent, they laid silently in Markus’s bed, breathless and a little melancholy. Both knew their hearts were in different places; Markus’s future lay in the USA, Vittoria’s in Italy, and they didn’t want to stand in the way of each other’s happiness. But it didn’t stop them from enjoying this one last night together.

 

It was Markus’s final day in Florence and he had to leave for his next destination: Rome, and soon after that, America. He didn't want to admit it, but leaving Florence was bittersweet for him, not only because of the exquisite landscape and food, but also because...

"Markus!" he heard from afar. There she was, Vittoria running to him carrying a cardboard tube. He was no longer surprised when she hugged him and didn't let him go, and he embraced the affection, hugging her back and snuggling his face against her neck, smelling the perfume that he recognized from the day they’d met. He could feel she was wearing the necklace he’d given her.

"So I asked to my friend to give me a print of the picture I made for her book cover...And I want it to give it to you so you can hang it in your house!", Vittoria said, handing Markus the tube.

"It would be my honour. I’m sure all my new friends in America will think it’s splendid.", Markus smiled, though he wasn’t sure if he would have any friends in his new home, not right away at least.

He noticed Vittoria wanted to say something and she was on the verge of the tears, but he cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her forehead. Finally, she spoke. "It’s...because I wanted to thank you for making me feel special these weeks and..." she wanted to continue but Markus's lips on hers stopped her. Vittoria couldn’t think when Markus was kissing her.

He broke away, and Vittoria could see there were tears in his eyes as well. “Thank you for being my friend and showing me Florence. I will always celebrate Valentine’s Day now, in memory of you.” Markus said.

Vittoria smiled while ignoring her tears, which Markus wiped away with his fingers. He continued to speak. "Promise me you'll continue doing an amazing job, okay? I want to see an art exhibition with only your works." He looked at her again, drinking in her wild but beautiful face, and kissed her one last time, hearing a soft "I will" from her before she kissed him back, just wishing that time would stop and let her kiss and hug him forever.

The last image from that winter for Markus was Vittoria saying good bye from the station, as the train pulled away and carried him away from that city.

 

"We haven’t lost contact, of course. And she’s done amazing work since that day. She's working on another art exhibition in the USA and promised to invite both of us when it comes to DC. She was really happy to hear we were dating and-" Markus broke off, with closing his eyes with a small sob.

Alana shifted in the sheets, wrapping an arm protectively around Markus’s head and drawing it against her naked breasts. She stroked his hair as he cried a little. Once he had settled into silence, she spoke. “Thank you for telling me, you’re a man of such depths and I always want to know more about you.”

Markus kissed Alana’s soft skin as he considered all the darkness in his past he hadn’t told her about. Another time, perhaps. Now he was content to rest in the comfort of her arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fic that I made for Marion (HCHannibloom) from her story "Peer Review", with her approving and help as beta (mostly on grammar fixing). If you want to buy her book, you can contact her here,


End file.
